SAINW
by Bunny'sWinterRose
Summary: My take on an OC's experience during "Same As It Never Was". What if Donny hadn't been the only one to end up in the world under the Shredder's rule? What if Tina Jones had fallen through with him? How would her existence chance things for the SAINW world and her own? Find out! I don't own TMNT characters or places. Please R&R!


**SAINW**

_My take on an OC's experience during "Same As It Never Was". What if Donny hadn't been the only one to end up in the world under the Shredder's rule? What if Tina Jones had fallen through with him? How would her existence chance things for the SAINW world and her own? Find out! I don't own TMNT characters or places. Please R&R! Set before the events of "Falling", for background on Tina Jones, my OC, should be read first._

The first thing my foggy mind became aware of was a splitting headache and a voice calling my out to me. "Tina…Tin…come on Tina open your eyes."

Prying my eyes open was painful but after a few tries Donatello's warm brown gaze greeted me and he sighed. "You had me really worried for a second. Can you sit up?"

Nodding I took his offered hand and allowed him to pull me into a sitting position. "Where are we Donny?"

I watched his eyes leave mine and judge our surroundings for a minute the he shook his head. "The lair, but it's trashed, and we're the only ones here. What's the last thing you remember?"

Though sitting up had made the headache worse and my vision was blurry I thought back. We'd been in the lair, April and Casey had gone out to get dinner and I'd stayed behind with the guys, laid out on the couch with my head in Mikey's lap after an intense sparing match with Leo and Raph. Everything had been normal for a night with our mutant family. Then that portal appeared.

Meeting Donny's gaze again I knew he could tell my memory was intact. "Last thing I remember was jumping with you to try and grab that staff, and being trapped in their magic."

He nodded and reached for my shoulder, pressing his fingers into a pressure point and seconds later the pain in my head eased, he smiled as he removed his hand. "Better?"

Rolling my shoulders I smiled and allowed him to pull us from the floor where he'd knelt beside me. "Much, thanks. Well that explains how we got here but not much else."

He looked around the ruined lair again before taking my hand and leading us towards the garage. "Yeah, time to get some answers and figure out if we're really the only ones here."

The garage wasn't in any better shape than the lair and we made our way through it cautiously, stepping over endless debris. "Could be, we were the only ones touching…if I hadn't intended to jump over your shoulders…"

He tightened his hold on my hand, relief shone in his eyes. "Let's just be glad you're short and need to use one of us as a springboard…I wouldn't want you to be alone in this Tina."

His tease warmed by heart and I gave him a playful shove as I walked past him. "And y'all say Raph's the smartass."

He followed only a few steps behind. "Someone has to do it in his absence." I could hear his flashlight click on behind me, and him mention that the tunneler didn't look to bad.

I'd reached the open wall when I heard his footsteps coming my direction again and my eyes survived the land scape, my blood froze.

The Shredder's face was everywhere and I could now hear Karia's voice declaring her father's rein. This was diffidently not our world…

Six hours later I stood over a table inside the rebel's base of operations. My mind was still racing with everything that had happened since waking up here.

Donny and I had come under fire from Shredder's forces shortly after venturing past the garage walls. We were outnumbered in seconds and I'd never been so afraid of a fight or more grateful to be rescued.

Our brave hero turned out to be Mikey, though time and war had changed him from the lovable free spirited turtle we knew. Mikey had lost most of his left arm sometime after Splinter's death, Donny and my disappearance and the brothers of this world had gone their own ways. This Mikey was more about business, harder and more focused. Always prepared for the next fight, but I guess he'd have to be.

April had followed Mikey's path in a lot of ways. Her red hair was dull and short now, giving her look an even more defend edge as she worked tediously to lead the rebels against the Shredder. Our reunion with her had been short but not without emotion as she hugged us both. Her eyes filling with tears as she told us about Casey's death.

Donny had wasted no time in requesting someone get ahold of Leo and Raph. Both bothers now held an even deeper hatred for each other, but that fact wouldn't deter him.

Mikey led us to an old factory building and within an hour both brothers showed and as expected begun to fight. With a flick of his bow in both their directions Donny had ended the fight and with a bit of a pep talk soon had the entire family on board for a plan he thought could finally bring this Shredder's world down around him.

My right hand tightened on the Sai it held upon the floor plan for the Shredder's fortress. This was where we would take the final battle to him and his forces, it had to work.

Footsteps drew my eyes to the far doors where Raphael came into the room, his hands busy twisting his own Sais, his mind reading for this fight. He made his way to me and stood to the right of the table. "Der just 'bout ready ta move."

Nodding I lifted my Sai and slipped into my belt. "Good, I'm ready." Turning to face him my heart froze, there was so much emotion behind his features.

He sighed and closed the distance between us, stepping around the table to stand in front of me, a small smirk gracing his mouth. "Not de handsome face you remember, huh?"

Shaking my head I reached up, my hand cupping his check, my thumb brushing the bottom of his mask where he had lost use that eye. "You'll always be handsome to me, scars, bruises, loses, none of that has ever mattered. I thought you knew how much I love you. You're my best friend Raph."

His hand cupped mine and he turned to kiss the inside of my hand. "That day in de lair, ah should've…" For a moment his eye narrowed. "Karia used ta thro it at me that you'd disappeared with Don." He shook his head. "…maybe if ah'd have been de one standin' in front of ya. Then we'd been de ones…"

Pressing my fingers to his mouth, I stepped into his space, and cut that thought off. "We can't change what happened here, and if it hadn't been Donny with me…" I shook my head. "…I don't want to think about it. Let's just be glad we met here again."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, drawing us together, my arms wrapping around his neck. "Ah was a dumbass not seeing what ya meant ta me. I should've kissed the fool out of ya long ago."

Smiling I leaned further into him. "You were just getting comfortable with Ashley then, it would have only caused problems. You can do something for me now though."

His left eye ridge rose and he smirked. "What's dat?"

My right hand rose to play with the not at the back of his mask. "Kiss me."

His good eye shone with happiness and he lowered his face to mine, his mouth closing on my lips in a kiss that started with a tenderness I didn't know he processed and grew into a fire.

Leo had found us, wrapped in each other's arms, still locked in a kiss that neither of us could bring to an end. At his gentle cough we'd pulled apart and met his soft smile from across the room, it was time…

Little more than an hour later I stood in the middle of the Shredder's thrown room, bodies and robots laid at my feet. Only Donny, April and I had survived…the rest of our family laid dead with the rest.

I walked to where Raph had fallen, his arm draped over Leo's lifeless body, his final breath lost trying to avenge Leo's death at Karia's hands.

Knelling on my knees I touched him and kissed the top of his now cold head. "May you rest in peace, I love you."

Donny and April talked softly about the outcome of this battle, she was grateful to finally be finished, even at such a high cost.

Suddenly I felt the same tingling that had been pulling at me at least once before and my eyes met Donny's. His face revealed what I already knew, someone or something was pulling us from this world.

I made my way to him quickly and he shouted his goodbye to April as she waved and our vision of her blurred…

Later that day as we stepped back into the lair, a sigh of relief passed through our entire family, we were home, and whole. After making my goodbyes to the rest, Raph walked me up to the garage, my bike waiting as always next to his.

His arm came to rest around my shoulders. "That must have been somethin' awful you an' Don went through, both of ya were shakin'."

Leaning against his strong shoulder I sighed and relaxed. "You have no idea Raph, to find all you so torn apart, no hope in sight. It was just about all I could take."

He stopped and wrapped me in a strong hug just short of reaching the bikes. "Ya can lean on me."

I rested against his plastron, his heartbeat comforting in my ear. "I've always been able too, even in the worst of times. You're my best friend Raph, I love you."

He smiled and kissed the top of my head. "Yeah, I love ya too Tina, you're our 'baby grease monkey'."

I pulled away from his hug and straddled my bike, thoughts of the just how much his tease had hurt and then, his other self, the Raph from the other time line filled my head, along with his kiss, and I blushed.

This caught Raph's attention and smirked crossing his arms over his plastron. "What's gotcha blushin', ya turning bashful now?"

I shook my head at him and lifted my helmet in place, raising the visor to see his face. "Not likely, just thinking about something that happened on the other side."

One brow ridge rose and he smirked wider. "Oh, and what was that?"

Ashley would kill if I'd told him the truth so I decided on a half-truth and turned to grin at him. "One of ya kissed me."

Shock crossed his face and he stepped closer as I started the bike. "Wait! One of us kissed ya?"

Staring at him now, it was all I could do to keep the half-truth in place. "Yep, and I liked it!"

With that said I slammed the visor down and revved my bike, driving from the garage and leaving a shocked Raphael to question who had kissed me.


End file.
